Last teardrops Jily
by BloodyRoseWeasley
Summary: Lily and James last moments and the first few years of Harry Potter.


Lily Evans was sitting alone at home and sighed. James was still not home and Harry was sleeping upstairs. She needed to tell James something that might change their life. She stood up and walked into the kitchen,looking around. Tomorrow was Halloween and Lily couldn't wait to see all the little kids in their crazy costumes. Then someone opened the door. Lily grabbed her wand and walked over into the living room.

Since Dumbledore told them about the prophecy , they were trying to be more careful . Lily didn't want to risk anything so she didn't go anywhere without her wand . She didn't like it and James didn't like it either but he knew how important it was . He only left to get some food and some candy for Harry and them but he should have been back a few hours ago .

When she saw James , she smiled widely and hugged him tight."Finally!"she whispered and closed the door again. She kissed him and bit her lip. "I need to tell you something."she said and walked into the kitchen again. James followed her and sat down,pulling her on his lap. "Yes my flower?"he looked down."Do you remember how happy you were when I told you that I'm pregnant with Harry?"she asked. She looked up into James eyes and grinned softly .James nodded."Of course!"he said gently. Lily looked down again."I'm pregnant,James."she said quietly.

James stared at her for a while and then he jumped up and shook his head. "How did this happen?You can't be pregnant!"he shouted. Lily bit her lip and tried not to cry."I'm s-sorry."she muttered. James sighed and pulled her into his arms."Lily. My flower. We are in hiding and there is a war going on. And we have Harry,who happens to be the dark lords enemy."he said quietly."We can't keep it."he muttered.

Lilys lip was trembling. She pushed him away and ran upstairs into Harrys room. There she sat down in the rocking chair and looked at her sleeping son. She couldn't believe that James didn't want it. She always told him that she wanted to have a perfect family. Not like her family used to be.

James knocked on the door and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry my flower. I didn't..mean it like that. Of course I was happy when you told me about Harry. But that was before Dumbledore told us about the prophecy. Everyone is scared. Even wormtail is nervous."he said quietly. Lily smiled slightly."Peter is always nervous. He told me that someone killed Marlene and her family. Did you talk to Sirius about that? He used to love her...right?"she asked quietly. James nodded and stroked Lilys cheek."I love you flower."he said. He looked over at Harry,who already woke up.

Lily stood up and smiled down at Harry. "Have you wrote Sirius yesterday?"she asked,picking Harry up. James shook his head."He wants to stay at home."he said quietly. James also stood up and kissed Harrys forehead. "We will always love you Harry."they both said. Harry just looked up at them and tilted his head. He didn't understand them nor did he know why they were so nervous. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Lily laid him down into his bed and walked into the bedroom. She was really tired and James was too. After they changed into their Pajamas they both laid down into the bed. James smiled. "I hope it's going to be a girl."he said gently and fell asleep. Lily smiled and cuddled close to him . She was happy even though

The next morning when Lily woke up James was already awake and decorated the house. Lily frowned."What are you doing?"she asked,watching him. James smirked. "Today is Halloween. I wanted to invite...Oh..nevermind."he said and dropped the pumpkin. Lily sighed and started to clean it up. "I'm sorry,Jamsey."she said quietly. After that she walked upstairs to Harry and picked him up. "Morning little boy."she whispered and kissed his forehead.

It was a boring day after that. James was a bit disappointed and Lily kept trying to cheer him and Harry up.

It was dark outside and Lily wanted to lay Harry down. James sat downstairs and read the daily prophet. There were more news about people dissapearing . He frowned and stood up , walking over to the window . He didn't know for how long he could do it . It wasn't easy to give everything up . His work . His friends . The only friend he still talked to was Peter . But he only came once a week . James looked out of the window at the other people outside . He could have been one of them . But Lily was and is always going to be the love of his live . He never thought of leaving her . Not even when he heard what Dumbledore told them . Not even when she wanted to invite Snivellus to their wedding . He kept looking out , when he suddenly saw a man walking over to their house . It couldn't be Peter because James was pretty sure Peter was smaller than that guy . But who else could it be ? James turned away from the window and looked for her wand.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and James jumped up. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -!"he shouted. Lily turned pale and laid Harry down into his crib. Then she heard someone shout the killing curse. She winced and and knelt down infront of the crib and tried not to cry. "Harry. Mama loves you. And Dada loves you. Be save. Be strong."she whispered. She stood up and heard someone stumble and then drop to the floor. She ran to the door and saw James glasses laying there. She felt her heart breaking into little pieces and winced again,locking the door and backing away. The door burst open and she heard a cackle of high-pitched laughter. Lily started to cry. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"she cried. Voldemort growled. "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."he hissed. Lily sobbed and shook her head. She glared at him. "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-."she sobbed. "Not Harry! Please.. have mercy..have mercy!"

Voldemort laughed evily and Lily screamed. A green light flashed and Lily dropped to the floor. Harry tilted his head and stared at them. He first thought it was his Dad who just wanted to joke around. But when his Mum dropped to the floor he knew it wasn't James. He started to cry and stared up at the evil guy. The guy pointed his wand at him and smirked. "Avada Kedavra."he hissed. But something weird happened . The spell backfired and the black hooded man fell to the floor . Then there was only silence . Harry didn't cry . Even though he had blood on his forehead . He still waited for his Mum to stand up . He still hoped his Mum would stand up and laugh like she did before . Then his Dad would walk in and make him smile again . But nothing happened . His Mum kept laying there and Harry fell asleep .


End file.
